


hearts already wanting more

by orphan_account



Category: NCT (Band)
Genre: Alternate Universe - High School, Alternate Universe - Summer Camp, M/M, camp counselors luwin, lots of dreamies are mentioned
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-10-11
Updated: 2019-10-11
Packaged: 2020-12-09 10:41:25
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,225
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20993465
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/orphan_account
Summary: this isn't exactly how sicheng thought he'd be spending his summer, but he couldn't have imagined anything better.





	hearts already wanting more

**Author's Note:**

> i was so excited to be a part of weishenfest this year!! <3 i really wanted to just write something lighthearted, soft and a bit goofy, and i hope you all enjoy me watering the luwin tag hehe so thanks for reading ^^

“sicheng?” yukhei asked quietly, like the question had been on his mind for a while. “do you think we’ll still be friends after high school?” he sat up a little to look him in the eyes while waiting for the answer. 

the boy in question looked at the sky for a moment before replying, “i don’t know. i hope so.” he gave yukhei a small smile. unlike how loud yukhei usually was at school, on the rooftop he always seemed more mellow. sicheng liked when they spent time together like this, just them. 

“you’re supposed to say ‘of course, yukhei, we’ll be friends forever, yukhei,” yukhei said, pouting. “promise me we’ll still be friends after high school.” sicheng gave him a look before realizing he was serious. 

“i, dong sicheng, promise that i will still be friends with wong yukhei after high school.” he said, ruffling yukhei’s hair slightly and rolling his eyes although his smile gave him away. 

looking satisfied, yukhei put his head back down so he could watch the clouds. he couldn’t see many stars out tonight, but weekly stargazing nights had become their thing, and yukhei couldn’t complain, not when he got to look up at sicheng and see him smile like that. 

“i can’t believe i’m finally old enough to be a camp counselor this year. this is gonna be so cool.” he propped up his head with his hand, sending sicheng a dopey smile. “and we get to start at the same time! i can’t wait to show you all the cool spots around camp!” 

sicheng watched him ramble on excitedly before cutting him off. “the first counselors meeting is next week, you think you’re ready?” yukhei’s smile deepened. 

“i was born ready.” yukhei said dramatically, starry eyes piercing sicheng right through the heart.

\--

“i was thinking we could organize a beach volleyball tournament tomorrow! when campers aren’t playing, they can swim or take the deep end swimming test.” yukhei suggested, looking at sicheng to see if he approved. 

“that sounds like a good idea, if they can’t swim at all they can at least play in the sand.” he looked contemplative.

“i’ll bring it up to johnny and see what he says.” sicheng smiled at him . “you’re so smart, xuxi.” 

yukhei nodded and avoided eye contact. “thanks for supporting my plans, bro.” 

sicheng froze.

“never call me bro again.” 

yukhei nodded quickly. “yeah, that felt weird for me too.” 

\--

yukhei was just trying to fix chenle’s macaroni necklace when he noticed a camper standing by him, hesitant to tell him something. “yes, jeno?”

“um, yangyang glued his hand to jaemin’s and now they’re stuck together.” jeno said awkwardly, running a hand through his hair. yukhei almost dropped the pasta jewelry he was fixing. 

“again?” jeno nodded. 

as if this was a natural occurrence, yukhei just sighed and turned to an experienced counselor nearby. “ten, can you watch my campers for a minute while i take yangyang and jaemin to the nurse? thank you.” 

ten just laughed, and yukhei wasn’t sure if it was pity or his usual snark, but he had more important matters to attend to. like his campers, one of which looked absolutely miserable, the other cheering loudly when yukhei started to approach them. “c’mon guys, really?” yangyang just shrugged. “not my fault arts and crafts got boring.” jaemin put a hand over his face, showing how yukhei felt. “alright, let’s get you two to the nurse.”

when yukhei returned, his fellow counselors were laughing about something, sicheng looking incredibly interested in what ten had to say. he realized too late that leaving ten alone with sicheng and his campers was probably a bad idea. 

he walked closer to their table, approaching warily, and not liking to be excluded from the conversation, he looked at ten expectantly. “hey.”

“oh, yukhei! i was just telling sicheng about your first year as a camper and how you asked taeyong if green was his real hair color!” he snickered. “yeah, he followed yong around for the entire afternoon sports program because he was too nervous to talk to him.”

yukhei mumbled something under his breath, flushing when he caught sicheng’s eye. “sorry, what was that?” ten teased. he looked between the two, not even trying to hide his amusement.

“i was thirteen and curious. so sue me.” he picked up chenle’s macaroni necklace and focused on retying the end knot. he was pretty sure his cheeks were tomato red right now, so he didn’t dare look up.

sicheng covered his laugh with his hand. “xuxi, just so you know, i’m not a natural blond either.” 

yukhei checked to see if any campers were watching before giving him the finger. 

\--

“your marshmallow is on fire.” he jumps back at the unexpected voice. “renjun, you scared me.”

renjun just shrugs. “dude, you’re burning your marshmallow.” sure enough, the end of his marshmallow was slowly turning black and curling in on itself. he pulled it out of the fire to blow on it.

“wow, that’s a pretty burnt marshmallow.” 

he sighs. “so i’ve been told, thank you donghyuck.” he scrapes off the burnt bit of his marshmallow as best as he can. he supposes there’s a reason none of his campers have asked for his help with making s’mores yet.

“why don’t you ask counselor yukhei to make you one?” donghyuck asks casually, leaning against renjun and swinging his arm around him. renjun has a smug expression on his face that makes sicheng want to run. whoever said kids couldn’t be scary were lying. 

“yukhei is a little busy right now with making s’mores for his campers. mine isn’t really that bad, is it?” 

renjun and donghyuck share a look. the chocolate is melting everywhere and the top graham cracker of the s’more is broken in half. sicheng deflates.

he glances over at yukhei, who is handing a perfectly golden marshmallow to a camper who excitedly thanks him and runs off to make his s’more. as cheesy as it sounds, seeing yukhei’s soft smile as he watches the kids is enough to warm his heart more than the campfire. 

yukhei catches his eye as he’s about to pull away and waves, which he returns. renjun and donghyuck share another look. sicheng just shrugs at them. 

“can i have another s’more?” hendery asks, chocolate smeared messily around his mouth and eyes bright with an obvious sugar high.

sicheng is about to tell him no before he changes mind and says screw it, handing over the bag of marshmallows.

“go wild. just drink some water after so taeyong doesn’t kill me, please.” he stands up, stretching from side to side. at least he’ll be the cool counselor to one camper.

as he walks over to where yukhei’s campers are sitting, he can feel his own campers’ eyes on him, watching to see what he does next. 

“hey,” he says, announcing his presence to the other counselor, who startles at the sound. sicheng takes a seat in between yukhei and chenle, who’s begun leeching himself to yukhei every chance he gets. chenle has bright purple hair and three different stephen curry uniforms, which he has excitedly shown the other earlier.

he thinks it’s cute how many campers look up to yukhei. there are moments where, even though he’s older, he feels like he can learn a lot from the carefree boy. 

“teenagers scare me.” he whispers to the younger, smiling at the sound of his bright laughter. 

“you know you’re a teenager, right?” the light from the fire illuminates yukhei like a painting, reflecting off of his eyes, which are locked on sicheng.

“i know. sometimes i even scare myself.” he nudges chenle, making him laugh and almost drop his s’more.

they chat a little bit about the recent prank war that’s been brewing, and how they’re both excited for the archery competition tomorrow morning. sicheng is pretty sure xiaojun or donghyuck will win, but yukhei and ten are both betting on mark, a camper in his last year.

mark is only a couple months younger than yukhei, but since his birthday is in august, he’s been allowed to stay a camper one last year. yukhei doesn’t mind, and he tells sicheng and chenle as much. 

“mark’s my buddy.” he beams, waving across the firepit at him, as mark tries awkwardly to wave back, guitar in his other hand, glasses starting to slide down his face. it’s cute, sicheng decides. all of yukhei’s friends are adorable, just like him. 

“have you had a s’more yet? do you want me to make you one?” yukhei asks suddenly, grabbing his s’mores stick and reaching for the bag of marshmallows.

sicheng shakes his head. “i made one, but…” he thinks back on the burnt mess that his campers insisted wasn’t a real s’more. he smiles sheepishly. “yes, please.”

yukhei picks two marshmallows from the bag with purpose and impales them on the end of his stick. 

sicheng does a quick glance around to check on his campers while the younger is making s’mores. renjun has a very smug expression as he meets sicheng’s eye. over the past few days he’s made a squad of four other boys, some from other cabins, and a small part of him fears they’ve actually formed a gang. 

he shivers. 

“are you cold?” chenle asks worriedly, looking around for his counselor. sicheng shakes his head, smiling at him. changing the subject quickly, he asks the younger about how his first week at camp is going. 

he listened intently to him talk until an older camper, who he thinks introduced himself as jeno, pulls chenle aside to go show him something. 

yukhei returns a moment later, a perfect s’more in either hand, and holds one out to sicheng, who takes it gratefully. 

“y’know, i’m really glad you decided to apply with me.” yukhei looks almost shy for a second, before taking a big bite out of his s’more. “this camp is like my second home, it feels kinda like introducing you to all my extended family. i was afraid you wouldn’t like it.” 

sicheng starts to eat his own s’more, nibbling at the corners. “of course i like it, what’s not to like?” he smiles at yukhei. “great views, great activities, great kids..” he trails off, getting yukhei’s attention. “great company.” he bumps his shoulder into yukhei’s. 

yukhei almost drops his s’more. he smiles sheepishly. “yeah. yeah, you’re right.” 

they sit in silence for a little while, the faint sound of mark’s guitar from the other side of the firepit. then they hear a loud scream and an awkward chord as donghyuck pushes mark off the end of his log, innocently smiling at everyone who looked up at him. “nothing to see here, boys.”

sicheng and yukhei can’t help but laugh at their antics. “hey, i know we’re around a fire already and everything, but i’m kinda cold and i heard the best way to get warmer is to share body heat so…” yukhei moves closer to him. 

sicheng is tempted to roll his eyes but he scoots closer on the log until their shoulders are touching. “you’re such a dork.” he taps his s’more stick to yukhei’s. they shuffle a little to get more comfortable and sicheng finds his face extremely close to yukhei’s. he licks his lips.

he isn’t quite sure if it’s the warm jacket he’s wearing, or the fire, or the fact that he’s so close to yukhei he could count every individual sparkle in his eyes, but suddenly his face is heating up and he can’t help but look away.

before he can think of what to say, yukehi catches him off guard. “i like you so much and i hope this doesn’t make it weird or anything but you make me so happy and you’re such an amazing person and i just like you. so. much.” yukhei blurts out, stuttering over a couple words.

this is the moment where sicheng’s brain stops working momentarily, until he hears cheers coming from around him, renjun and hyuck no doubt, including their other minions, and he snaps out of it.

“i like you too, xuxi. how could i not?” his voice may crack but neither of them notice. “you,” he places his hand on top of yukhei’s and kisses it, not knowing what to do. “i like you too.” he smiles, a little dopey, face getting redder. 

they stay after the campfire, helping clean up the area, and if they kiss softly when everyone’s gone? that’s a secret only the night can tell.

\--

“xuxi?” he whispers into the other’s mouth.

the boy in question makes a noise low in his throat and keeps holding on to him.

“i don’t think i can keep that promise after all.” he pulls his head back slightly, which gets the other’s attention immediately.

he almost feels bad for putting the confusion and possible hurt in yukhei’s eyes, so he rushes through his next sentence, taking his hand tightly.

“i don’t think we can stay friends forever, because i want you to be my boyfriend.” 

yukhei beams and kisses him eagerly before laying his head on his shoulder.

“i would love to be your boyfriend, if you’d be mine.” he noses into sicheng’s collarbone and sicheng can feel his smile widen.

“i’ll always be yours. promise.”


End file.
